<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger by hothdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651804">Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong'>hothdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee date, Coffee shop owners singji, F/F, Fluff, Gay panicking Yoohyeon, Married singji, Singji are the side ship, Student Handong, singji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoohyeon steps out of the norebang after singing her lungs out, she's going back home when a stranger stops her and asks her to take a picture of her. She's too beautiful so she ends up asking her if she wants to have a drink with her without even realizing what she just said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this small YooDong thing I've been working on for a couple of months :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The digital clock on her wrist lighted up after she gave it a slight push on its side, marking that she had a couple of minutes left on the karaoke room she was currently at. She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag, easily tossing it over her shoulder and getting out of the place while she put her headphones on and bid a goodbye to the manager at the place. They already knew her after years of spending friday nights there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blonde hair reflected the light of the streetlights and contrasted with the darkness of her clothes, she would've dyed it a long time ago back to a darker color if it wasn't for the silver dye that she was going to receive on the mail the next day. Scrolling through her latest playlist, she found a song that she felt that was perfect for the night and went to press play just when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she turned around, confused, and found a shorter girl with purple (or was it grey?) highlights that made her look like she just came out of a super hero tv show. That's what Yoohyeon thought at least after less than two seconds of thinking, her mind stopped working for a minute thanks to the beauty of that stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey um, would you mind taking a picture of me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the phone from her, barely touching her hand in the process, which sent her what it felt like a wave of sudden emotions she was overwhelmed with. The taller girl's ears turned slightly red from the heat rush she felt, but the stranger couldn't see that, her hair was down and it hid them perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a couple of pictures, she returned the phone to the stranger, and stared at her for a couple of seconds before speaking again with a soft voice without her even realizing what she was about to say out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to get a coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette slightly turned her head to the side, indicating that she thought about going back where she was going to at first but she ended up looking back at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reply she got from the stranger made her smile, they had mirrored each other's expression without even noticing. Yoohyeon was the one who took the lead and started walking towards a street where she knew that a certain friend of hers kept the shop open until late at night. She used to go there from time to time after her karaoke sessions when she opened the place, and she knew she could try to get a discount on their drinks if she was in a good mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger's voice startled her, she didn't realize that they had been walking in silence for a couple of minutes, that must've been the most awkward situation she had been at in a month probably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yoohyeon, nice to meet you stranger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Handong, it's nice to meet you too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Handong… so she's not Korean huh… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their walk didn't last much longer and they were soon greeted by a pastel blue sign that welcomed them to go inside. White walls with weirdly shaped pastel pink patterns were something that Yoohyeon really liked when she found out how the place was decorated, she even tried to find the little bunny and wolf drawings that were hidden on the walls, Siyeon had told her once how many there were and she often tried to kept count of how many she had found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing here Minji? Doesn't Siyeon pick the night shifts?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a sound of something metallic falling to the ground startled the three girls that were near the counter, hearing seconds later a grunt of dispair and fake crying noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She wanted to try and learn how to bake to help me but as you can see it's not going well so I came to help. Who's your new friend?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, she's Handong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said girl waved to the purple haired girl and went back to looking at the menu that was on top of the counter. The tallest woman smiled softly when she glanced at her and saw how invested she was in picking up what to order, not noticing how her friend was staring at them back and forth as if there was something between them, she wanted to know more about this sudden new friend of Yoohyeon. They had a fairly small group of friends considering that it was her, her wife, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon, who was currently out of town for work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After years of knowing Yoohyeon, she knew she really wasn't the type of person who would want to make friends anywhere at any given moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will have a mocha please" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The purple haired woman nodded with a smile and noted down her order, giving a look to the younger girl right after she finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I guess you'll have the usual" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A usual for me please and thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde signaled a table near them and softly asked if she wanted to sit down with her, to which Handong agreed and proceeded to take a seat in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… why did you ask a total stranger to take a picture of you on a friday night?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see how the other girl shifted in her seat and looked at the window, embarrassed. Something about her stance told her that she was nervous about the sudden question, she just hoped this girl wasn't into anything sketchy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My parents are always asking me how I'm doing since I'm living in another country and they have been nagging me to go out some day with friends but the truth is that… I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don't really have that many friends here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you have a new one here then if you ever wanna hang out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yoohyeon smiled softly at the girl and offered her hand to give her a handshake, to what the latter seemed to agree on doing when she did the same. They awkwardly shook hands and laughed at that, they were slowly becoming more comfortable with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation went on and Handong explained to the girl that she moved there to study a practical music major, she wanted to become a musical actress at some point and she loved the idea of doing that somewhere where no one knew her, it seemed like a good adventure to go in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She told her about her friends too, one of them was a young businesswoman that was currently on a trip, she was going to inherit the small company her father owned at some point and she was working hard to do it, she actually loved that job. On the other side, her other friend was actually a classmate of hers who was into the composing part of musicals more than the acting one, but she did enjoy doing it from time to time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're telling me that you are friends with Yubin? The Lee Yubin that has short hair and calls herself Dami from time to time?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah why?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I used to go to high school with her! The world is so small, I can't believe this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A purple haired woman soon arrived with their orders before she hurriedly went back to the kitchen of the place. Someone needed her help in order to not burn down the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour or so went by quickly, they didn't even realize that they had finished what they had in their table a long time ago. They had started talking about childhood stories a while ago and they were having too much fun talking about them, Yoohyeon even showed the latter pictures of some of those moments that she had saved on her phone the last time she went to visit her parents. The short haired woman regretted not doing that before she went away, she thought about asking her parents but it was too late, they were most probably sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I should go, my cat might be starving at this point, I don't know if I left him enough food."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Handong was getting ready to leave, paying for her drink and grabbing all of her things. In the meantime, the blonde took the opportunity to write down her number on a napkin and then gave it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Very original and smooth… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought the Chinese woman while a small laugh escaped her lips. She would surely contact the latter in the future. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've had in mind writing something like this, I don't even know if I'll ever do a second chapter or anything else with this so you can think about what happened next and leave the ending of their story up to your imagination!</p>
<p>You can find me on twitter: @hothdong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>